What If
by SapphireGale
Summary: [Oneshot] How a few innocent questions between friends can lead to so much more... [BakuraMalik]


By: SapphireGale

Rating: K+

Pairings: Bakura/Malik

Warnings: Um, I don't know.. Not really much, maybe a teeny bit of fluff?

This is just gonna be a short little pointless one-shot that I got the idea for when I was watching a rerun of Friends. Heh.. It's kinda mostly dialogue.. Oh, and it's sort of in Bakura's point of view…

I don't really feel like dragging anybody in today so I'm just gonna do the disclaimer myself.

YGO gang: -GASP-

Oh shut up! -.-;; Hmph. Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat, do NOT own YGO. GOT IT! So no suing!

Notes- Speech is "…", thoughts are '…'.

**What If**

Weak rays of pale sunlight broke through gray-tinted clouds in the sky, giving little warmth to the occupants in Domino Park on this particularly chilly winter day. The air was still and cold, occasional gusts of wind being most of the only movements and adding to the freezing temperature.

Snow drifted gently from the large, bare oak tree Malik was sitting in and landed lightly in Bakura's hair. Bakura scowled and shook the pure white snowflakes from his spiky silvery white hair.

"Stop shaking that stupid snow into my hair…" growled the spirit. "It's already cold enough without snow plopping onto my head every five minutes!"

"Hey! That wasn't me, it was the wind," Malik said, jumping down from the tree and landing on the hard, frosty patch of earth next to Bakura.

"Sure it was," Bakura rolled his eyes as Malik sat down next to him.

The platinum blonde teen closed his eyes and leaned back against the bench.

"I'm bored, 'Kura, what do you wanna do?"

Bakura glared at the use of the forbidden nickname "'Kura".

"How should I know? You're the baka who said we should go to the park."

Malik chose to ignore that. "So…"

"So what?"

"…How's Ryou?"

Dark brown eyes narrowed. "Fine. Why do you care?"

"Oh nothing, just wondering how he was… Can't someone ask about how a friend's doing without being slaughtered?" Malik said with mock innocence.

Bakura snorted. With Malik, it was **_never_** nothing.

Malik 'humph'd' and muttered something Bakura couldn't quite make out under his breath. Though, Bakura caught a few words he thought sounded like 'crazy', 'paranoid' and 'idiot'.

'Hey! I am **_not_** a crazy, paranoid idiot!' he thought indignantly, feeling the slight need to do some bodily damage to his companion.

"Sooooo…" the blonde Egyptian drawled.

"Now what?"

The Egyptian was silent for a few moments, then…

"…What if my darker half had defeated the Pharaoh? What if he had succeeded in taking over the world? Then what?"

The tomb robber stared blankly. That was certainly unexpected. Bakura had expected him to say something either completely random, stupid or both even.

"I dunno. He'd probably make people suffer, torture Yugi and his little friends, that kinda stuff."

"Hmm…"

Malik stared off into space. For quite awhile. A little later, Bakura became impatient, straightened out his long, pale fingers and promptly whacked Malik on the head with the palm of his hand, snapping him out of his 'daydream.'

"Ow! Hey, what was that for!"

"You spaced out on me," replied Bakura simply.

"Was that it?"

"Pretty much."

He huffed and out came the pout. Then, suddenly Malik lunged and tackled the white haired yami into the snow. After a few minutes of rolling around wildly on the ground, both boys stopped, panting slightly. A slight smirk crept onto the Egyptian's face as he sat up, a mischievous glint gleaming in his lavender irises.

Bakura didn't like that glint. Not one bit. Especially since there was the itty bitty little fact that Malik was on top of him and he was pinned to the icy, frozen-over ground. Suspicion oozed out from every fiber of the 3000 year old spirit's being as he narrowed his eyes at his companion once more.

"Hey Baku-chan?"

"Yes?" The sound of teeth gritting was very much audible at the usage of the second forbidden nickname.

"…What if everyone else hooked up and got into relationships and we were the only ones left?" asked Malik, the smirk fading as his face became poker straight and his expression, serious.

Bakura blinked at this question, caught off guard. Like the first few questions, he hadn't expected Malik to ask something so… unlike himself. By that, he meant meaningful or deep. Then again, one would think Bakura would be used to Malik's odd 'personality switches' by now.

"I dunno," was the pale yami's repeated answer, shrugging one shoulder indifferently. "What's going on in that perverse mind of yours, anyway?" he added suspiciously.

A scowl tugged at Malik's lips momentarily before it was replaced by the action of him sticking his tongue out and blowing a raspberry in Bakura's direction. "Nothing! And I'm not _that_ perverted… Why? Don't you trust me?" he questioned, raising both eyebrows and pretending to look hurt.

"No," was Bakura's prompt response as Malik dropped the façade and rolled his eyes.

"By the way.."

"Yeah?"

"Could you get off of me!"

Malik grinned, a slight air of sheepishness creeping into the facial expression. "Not until you answer one more question."

It was Bakura's turn to roll his eyes, which he did, coupled with an exasperated sigh. "Fine, what is it?"

"What if I kissed you? What would you do then?"

Deep brown eyes that were previously narrowed into slits, widened, showing the obvious surprise at this final question.

"Wha--…!"

Bakura never had a chance to complete his answer, for he found a pair of lips belonging to the Egyptian boy pressed to his own. Before his stunned mind could comprehend what exactly was happening at that precise moment, he felt Malik pull away. The two stared at each other in as a slight red color made its way onto Malik's tanned cheeks. It was unclear to Bakura whether the red tinge was from the kiss or the feeling of icy winds whipping at their faces, though the former was probably more likely.

A minute or so later, Bakura broke the uncomfortable silence by speaking.

"To answer your question… this is what I'd do."

This time, to Malik's surprise, Bakura pulled the platinum blonde towards himself and their lips met once more.

Meanwhile, an old couple sitting on a bench a few meters away from the two teenagers smiled.

"Ah… young love."

* * *

Pretty weird, eh? It was kind of drabble-ish… I got writer's block trying to finish the it off. -.-"

But, 'nuff talk. Go and review!

Please?


End file.
